Fan Girl
by Kairauchiha
Summary: a tyson quizilla oneshot. TysonXOc


Name of character: Rio Benn  
Age: 15  
Description: Blonde hair, brown eyes and busty figure. Rio is a confident and laid back girl. But she loves the spotlight. She's very flirtatious to the boys she likes (Tyson). Rio can be very faithful and rebellious depending on the situation she's in. Has a short and violent temper and is opened minded.  
Name of the crush: Tyson Granger  
Age: 16

"Your friend is Tyson Granger," Rio said with big round eyes. She is a friendly girl with blonde waist length hair and brown eyes. She currently lives with her grandfather and studies in the same school as Hillary's. She is a blader and she has an ice type bit-beast named Ice Phoenix.

"Yea, so, what's the big deal?" Hillary asked rolling her eyes.

"He is the Tyson Granger, who won the beyblade championship three consecutive times," Rio exclaimed.

"Whatever. He is hell of an irritating boy," Hillary growled. "I just hate him."

"He is so cool. I love his bit-beast Dragoon," Rio said with dreamy eyes.

"Do you like him?" Hillary narrowed her eyes.

"Like him? I love him. I am the biggest fan of him," Rio squealed.

"Oh god, what am I hearing?" Hillary sighed.

===At Tyson's Place===

"Here you go, Dragoon," Tyson shouted. "You are going down Max.

"Not so fast, Tyson," Max said back.

"Dragoon, Raging Hurricane," Tyson attacked.

Dragoon spun around the dish and formed a huge hurricane. The sky darkened and lighting crashed upon the dish as Dragoon advanced towards Draciel.

"Draciel, defend," Max paced backward. "Water shot."

Draciel made a water shield to block Dragoon's attack and then threw a jet of water towards Dragoon.

"Dragoon, you have to do it. Go for it," Tyson said as he steadied his pose.

Dragoon spun around and broke Draciel's water shield and blew him with the tornado.

"Oh, no," Max slumped down as his blade crashed beside him.

"Yea, we won," Tyson leaped up as he caught his blade.

"Wow, that was superb," Rio exclaimed out of no where.

"Um… thanks," Tyson said clueless about the fact who she is. "Hey, Kenny who is that girl?" he whispered to Kenny.

"One of Hillary's classmate, I guess," Kenny said as he searched for further information about the girl in his laptop. "Look's like she is a blader with an ice type bit-beast, Ice phoenix. She is appearing in this year's beyblade tournament."

"That's cool. Hope she is a good blader," Tyson grinned.

"Hey Tyson, I am such a huge fan of yours," Rio said with hearts in her eyes.

"Gee…thanks again," Tyson said as he sweat dropped.

"I am Rio Benn, nice to meet you," Rio extended her hand.

Tyson shook her hand. "I am Tyson Granger, nice to meet you too."

"Oh, everybody knows you. Now, can I get an autograph?" Rio extended her autograph book and a pen towards Tyson.

"This girl is crazy," Tyson whispered to Ray as he signed her autograph book.

"Yea Tyson, she is crazy for you," Ray nodded.

"Hey Rio, why don't you join us for training from now onwards?" Max suggested.

"Of course, I would love too," Rio grinned.

"Shit," Tyson cursed his fate.

Day 1

"Oh no, I lost again," Rio cried as Dragoon threw Ice Phoenix out of the dish.

"Better luck next time," Tyson said as he patted her head.

"So Tyson, can we go on a date tonight?" Rio asked with gleaming eyes.

"No Rio," Tyson sighed.

"But why? I like you," Rio pouted.

"But I don't and I never will," Tyson glared.

"You will like me, Tyson Granger," Rio growled.

Day 2

"Can we go on a date today?"

"Rio, get out of the bathroom. I need to bath!" Tyson said pushing Rio out of the bathroom.

Day 3

"Are you free tonight," Rio winked.

"Concentrate on training," Tyson sighed.

"But... but," Rio protested.

"No buts," Tyson glared.

Day 4

"Please Tyson today, please," Rio pleaded.

"Nop," Tyson dismissed her.

Day 5

"She likes you so much, dude. Give her a chance," Ray said sipping his energy drink.

"She is annoying," Tyson complained.

"So are you," Hillary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Hillary," Tyson said as he eyed Rio working on her blade. "She is cute, though."

"So, you like her," Max grinned.

"I find her cute doesn't mean I like her."

"Then find out if you like her."

"Ok. You guys are so not giving up."

Tyson got up and went to Rio. "Hey Rio."

"Yeah Tyson," she said with hopeful eyes.

"I will go on a date with you," Tyson sighed.

"I didn't ask you on a date today."

"But you asked me out yesterday."

"After being rejected four times, I don't want to waste time on you," Rio said angrily but she still wants to go out with Tyson.

"I am sorry. Will you please go out with me?" Tyson pleaded.

"Umm…Yes," Rio grinned.

===At night, in the park===

"So, what do you like?" Tyson tried to start a conversation.

"Many things like beyblades, hanging out with friends, sports, etc. etc. And you," Rio smiled.

Tyson blushed. Rio was wearing a blue flowing sleeveless gown. Tyson had never seen her out her tomboyish look. "You are looking stunning."

"Thanks Tyson, you are looking good too."

"I am sorry for behaving with you so badly."

"That's ok. But why don't you like me."

"I do like you, Rio. I just didn't realize it. Actually…" Tyson took Rio's hand in his hand. "I love you Rio."

"Don't joke, Tyson. I know you think me annoying," Rio said as she turned towards Tyson.

Tyson held her face and kissed her. "I truly love you. Do you love me?"

Rio wrapped her hands around Tyson and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Tyson. I have always loved you," Rio said with teary eyes.

Tyson pulled apart and wiped Rio's tears. He kissed Rio's forehead and closed the distance between them as he kissed her passionately.


End file.
